


we'll knock around (endlessly)

by taeyeons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Monster!AU, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not rly serious injuries, idk what to tag, my great attempt at pwp, slight sekai - Freeform, slightly emotional baek bc that's how i roll, yes u get the gist now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeons/pseuds/taeyeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's more of a habit really and when he notices kyungsoo's irises hardening, he knows he's in for it. [monster!au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll knock around (endlessly)

**Author's Note:**

> so baekhyun has a lip piercing and i wanted to fuck around with it. this is what comes out of it. i've never fully written pwp before so this is quite a terrible attempt :(( B UT I'D LOVE TO READ FEEDBACK PLS OR YOU COULD TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE THOSE PIERCINGS ON BAEKHYUN EITHER WAY ENJOY!!!
> 
> // posted on my lj as well!

the old mansion is silent, saved for the snores echoing through the thin walls. baekhyun only has chanyeol to thank for, as those familiar snores linger in his ears. he takes his nightly rounds around the mansion, humming and using the glow from the light on the tips of his fingers to guide him through the darkness. baekhyun could feel the exhaustion weighing him down from the rescue mission he had to carry out.

 

he could have lost them all.

 

it's a reminder that is constantly flashing in his mind. this mansion would be devoid of the others and if he didn't succeed tonight in saving them, he would have been coming home to ghostly echoes of the wind slapping against the windows, the scattering of spiders spinning webs in corners of the mansion and his too loud breathing in a place way too big for a lone wolf.

 

“ _we've got to save jongin,” junmyeon had said to him. the lines around his eyes deepened in worry and anxiety. baekhyun almost had never seen the leader so nervous, he was constantly at ease._

 

“ _and who's going to save you?” baekhyun almost shrieked. his hands were trembling and that was when junmyeon pressed something metallic into his hands, nodding at him._

 

“ _you,” junmyeon whispered. baekhyun's eyes widened and he opened his palm to see the keys staring back at him in all its glory. when he turned to junmyeon, the leader had a small smile on his lips. “you are going to save us.”_

 

junmyeon didn't even consider the possibility of failure but it was all that haunted baekhyun's mind through the day before they set off to save jongin from the hands of the officials. he remembers watching from the security cameras, his hands clenching in his lap. it is still all too fresh in his head. the bloodshed, the winces of pain, the screams, the surrender.

 

baekhyun didn't even realise he was biting down on his piercing so hard throughout the mission until it ended and kyungsoo had reached out to wipe the droplets of blood at the corner of his lips. the pain didn't even register in his mind, his heart was mostly beaten down by seeing the blood oozing out of a scratch on kyungsoo's cheek.

 

he hears whimpering from one of the rooms and baekhyun walks past it, footsteps slowing down. the door's ajar and his eyes glance into the small slit to witness jongin turning in his bed restlessly with his hand tightly held by sehun's. baekhyun catches sehun's eye, concern shown on the features of his face due to the struggle of the younger. sehun nods at him, even slipping a lopsided smile to reassure baekhyun. the whimpering stops and baekhyun reluctantly walks away, eyes looking ahead after seeing sehun press a kiss to jongin's hand.

 

baekhyun trudges towards the second floor, feeling the sleepless night ahead of him. his eyes are too wide awake due to the horrors he has witnessed through the night. he is not looking forward to the nightmares that would wake him up before dawn, hands clenching his bed sheets too tightly and beads of perspiration trailing down his temples.

 

his restless heart hangs heavily in his chest as he approaches his room. baekhyun pauses before kyungsoo's room, hesitating on the heels of his feet, the ball of nerves residing in the pit of his stomach. he brings a fist up to knock lightly on the wooden frame of the door and before his mind could even begin to unwrap the string of questions and regrets, the door is unlocked, opening a gap to reveal kyungsoo shirtless with a hand on his wrap, pressing down on his wound.

 

his tired eyes pierce through baekhyun's, “what is it?”

 

baekhyun scans the room through the little gap behind kyungsoo, it's also a way for his eyes to avoid falling on kyungsoo's sturdy frame. he could barely see anything besides kyungsoo's bed and a few bandages knocked to the floor.

 

“i was just checking on you,” he takes a step back on instinct, feeling uneasiness fill his being. _this is wrong, this is incredibly wrong,_ he tells himself. “since you're okay, i'll just head to bed for the night then.”

 

it's only two, three steps away when baekhyun hears kyungsoo's small, hesitant voice, “will you help me with the bandaging?”

 

baekhyun stops in his tracks, swivelling his head to see kyungsoo pressing his lips together, avoiding his gaze. he almost chuckles, nodding and letting a smile grow on his lips as kyungsoo's adam apple bobs in nervousness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

baekhyun watches as kyungsoo crosses the room to grab a cloth. he passes it to baekhyun without a word and baekhyun peruses at the few blood stains on the white expanse of the cloth. he fingers the material absentmindedly as kyungsoo takes a seat on the chair, facing baekhyun. his eyes are expectant but mostly exhausted with the red lines ebbing into his eyes from the restlessness of the night. baekhyun wonders briefly if he looks like that too.

 

he pries kyungsoo's fingers from his arm, revealing a bullet wound. baekhyun assesses it, noticing that kyungsoo has taken the bullet out beforehand. he dips the cloth in alcohol and gingerly wipes the blood around the wound. his ears pick up on the winces that kyungsoo lets out and from the corner of his eyes, he catches the younger biting on his bottom lip.

 

“why didn't you ask yixing to heal it?” baekhyun casually asks, eyes still glued to kyungsoo's arm. “it would have been better than dealing with all this bloody mess.”

 

kyungsoo laughs airily, “did you not hear yixing's snores? he's too tired from fixing jongin's injuries earlier, I felt bad to ask him of something so small.”

 

baekhyun's eyes flash at him, anger spits out in his words, “this isn't something small, soo.” his eyes return to the bullet wound, he could almost taste the bitterness of the all the blood on his tongue. “you are still hurt.”

 

silence falls upon them and baekhyun doesn't have to lift his head to know that kyungsoo is staring at him. he feels the scrutinising gaze burning into the back of his head. he focuses on the wound instead, wiping all remnants of blood from the fight earlier. his eyes have been seeing too much red tonight, baekhyun realises.

 

he suddenly feels something grazing his bottom lip, grazing the piercing and when baekhyun flits his eyes upwards, it's kyungsoo's thumb gently tracing his bottom lip with intensity fixed in his gaze.

 

his thumb comes off bloody from baekhyun's bottom lip. baekhyun's head is spinning and it's not even because of the blood loss. kyungsoo replies to baekhyun's earlier comment, his voice is so soft that baekhyun could have missed it if he wasn't so close to kyungsoo's face, “like you wouldn't do the same, b.”

 

the familiar nickname rolls off his tongue so casually that baekhyun's heart jumps for a split second in surprise. kyungsoo's touch on his bottom lip lingers, making him long for it, making him long for even more. baekhyun's eyes are glazed over as he tries to refocus on kyungsoo's wound. the blood's all gone and his hand, holding the cloth, is trembling.

 

baekhyun drops the towel on the table, his hand is still trembling as he reaches for the bandages. his throat is dry, his heart is heavier than before. he keeps his eyes fixated on the bandages, wrapping it around kyungsoo's arm. there is warmth emanating off kyungsoo's body and it makes baekhyun want to lean in closer, fall into him on this bleak night, but he refuses, only continues to wrap the bandage around kyungsoo's arm until it's snug and tight. he leans back, tilting his head while assessing the work he has done. he fixes the bandage before throwing the rest of it on the table.

 

“there,” baekhyun announces. he is still avoiding kyungsoo's gaze on him. “you're all done.”

 

he moves to get up but he feels kyungsoo's hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down on the bed. baekhyun looks up, eyes questioning. he hears kyungsoo's gruff voice, the younger bending to pick up the cloth earlier. baekhyun watches kyungsoo's fingers as he turns the cloth over to the cleaner side. he looks up, a twinkle shining in his irises that baekhyun has never seen before.

 

“it's my turn to fix you up.”

 

he swallows a gasp of air, feeling the burn against his too dry throat, as kyungsoo taps the cloth against his lips. he is too scared to move, to disturb kyungsoo's incessant actions against his bloodied lip. instead, baekhyun stays mute and still, perusing at kyungsoo's focused eyes on his lips. there is a hint of desire churning in the pit of baekhyun's stomach, he scolds himself inwardly for it. but as his gaze darts between kyungsoo's eyes and his heart-shaped lips, he can't do anything but cross his ankles and stay as still as he could so he could jerk it off later in the four lonely walls of his bedroom.

 

“stop biting your lip,” kyungsoo chides, his voice sounds too low for his normal voice.

 

baekhyun instinctively bites the corner of his lip again and it's kyungsoo's turn to look up at him, eyes sending a warning. he lets go of his lip reluctantly and bites the inside of his cheek instead. he is rocking on the swing of his ankles now, aching for the inches between kyungsoo's and his face to cease.

 

“biting the inside of your cheek doesn't help either,” kyungsoo chides again. baekhyun stills instantly as the younger chuckles, “you are so tense, i'm just cleaning your stupid bite marks.”

 

“sorry,” baekhyun whispers, barely moving his lips as he's afraid to stop kyungsoo. he doesn't want kyungsoo to stop at all.

 

a small smile appears on kyungsoo's lips, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly and it's quite a rare sight for baekhyun. he's indulging in the moment whilst kyungsoo drops the cloth on the table and presses the pad of his fingers against baekhyun's lips gently.

 

“you did great out there,” kyungsoo remarks, a hint of gratitude is laced with his voice that he doesn't have to say it out for baekhyun to understand. it fills him with the warmth he has been seeking. “we're all okay now.”

 

_are you?_ baekhyun thinks in his head. he still feels as though he was too late to save them. maybe if he hadn't been breaking out in nerves, he would have saved them from a few injuries and jongin wouldn't be slipping in and out of consciousness and questioning reality.

 

“yeah we are,” kyungsoo answers and baekhyun realises with a pang that he had asked it out loud. kyungsoo's eyes soften. “i am okay. and it's all because of you.”

 

baekhyun thinks that this is the most he could get out of kyungsoo, a hidden thank you in a short sentence.

 

baekhyun's teeth unconsciously sinks down on his bottom lip. it's more of a habit really and when he notices kyungsoo's irises hardening, he knows he's in for it. the younger's fingers stop massaging his lips and baekhyun's teeth lets go of his lip, feeling a sudden pang in his chest.

 

there is a growl in the base of kyungsoo's throat and it sends a hit right through baekhyun's stomach, “you are so stubborn.”

 

baekhyun parts his lips to question him _“how am I so stubborn?”_ , but kyungsoo doesn't let him. his fingers leave baekhyun's lips, sending a wave of coldness to the sensitive skin. baekhyun was about to whimper until kyungsoo's fingers close around the silver chain to baekhyun's lip piercing and tugs on it, pulling him forward. kyungsoo swallows the gasp of surprise with his own lips overtaking baekhyun's in a heated kiss. he continues to tug on baekhyun's piercing, which sends a shot of pain to his head and an overwhelming shot of pleasure to his gut.

 

the piercing digs into his skin, the pain is overwhelming but baekhyun can't think. he's not allowed to even take a second to breathe when kyungsoo's lips are insistently pressing on his, kyungsoo's tongue lapping over his bottom lip. the bite marks burn and baekhyun's fingernails are digging into kyungsoo's thigh, curling inwards whenever kyungsoo sucks on his tongue.

 

when baekhyun's thumb is inching towards kyungsoo's groin, flicking, he drinks in the moan that kyungsoo lets out, drinks in every sound kyungsoo spills out of those sinful heart-shaped lips.

 

their lips separate for a few seconds, to breathe and baekhyun satisfies himself in the sight of kyungsoo thoroughly screwed over, with his lips awfully swollen to a bright red. baekhyun drags kyungsoo's thighs towards him, pulls his entire weight onto his lap. he tilts his head upwards and meets kyungsoo's lips in the middle.

 

baekhyun feels kyungsoo's hands pushing him backwards, the soft mattress cushioning the fall baekhyun takes along with kyungsoo. his groin ruts against baekhyun's through the articles of clothing and it makes baekhyun whine low in his throat, his hips rocking back against kyungsoo, his cock achingly hanging in his trousers.

 

kyungsoo unconsciously bites down on baekhyun's bottom lip, directly on the metal piercing, and baekhyun's head goes dizzy for a second, his mind altering between pain and pleasure. a moan slips out of baekhyun's mouth and kyungsoo continues to use his teeth and tongue to play with baekhyun's piercing, wrenching the desires out of baekhyun's gut. baekhyun's hands try to seek stability on kyungsoo's bare upper body, rubbing over the planes of his chest and stomach, clutching onto his waist when kyungsoo's teeth grazes his lips.

 

he pushes kyungsoo flat against the mattress and looms over the younger. baekhyun tears kyungsoo's trousers off while kyungsoo does the same for baekhyun's clothed body. baekhyun's head dips low to steal a chaste kiss from kyungsoo's inviting lips before lowering his head down to meet kyungsoo's leaking cock. his nose nudges the tip of kyungsoo's cock, and he takes a tentative lick to the tip, causing kyungsoo's ass to rut against the mattress in desperation.

 

baekhyun pulls kyungsoo's thighs to his shoulders, propping the younger up as his lips sink down on the length of kyungsoo's cock. baekhyun teases, his mouth stopping halfway, and drags his lips back on the length of his cock, forcefully making his piercing graze the sensitive skin. kyungsoo curses a string of profanities, with moans laced in between, as baekhyun continuously does it to agitate him further.

 

kyungsoo's eyes are flashing red and baekhyun knows he has reached his limit when his fingers pull on the metal chain of baekhyun's piercing and pulls him towards his cock. he tugs on the chain, making baekhyun's jaw fall open wider and drags him down the length of his cock, right to the other end. baekhyun could feel the tip of kyungsoo's cock touching the entrance of his throat, making him gag slightly.

 

baekhyun drags out a long, satisfying suck out of kyungsoo, his piercing rutting against the skin. kyungsoo's hips rock forward, almost gagging baekhyun again. baekhyun's hands are splayed on kyungsoo's thighs, pushing them down, his fingernails digging into the skin, causing red marks to appear. baekhyun continuously sucks on his cock, pulling moans out of kyungsoo's lips. baekhyun presses kisses along the length of kyungsoo's cock, as kyungsoo fucks into his face, hips rocking insistently without a pause.

 

baekhyun's hand rounds around kyungsoo's ass, as he feels kyungsoo's thighs clench around his neck, choking him slightly. with his rings intact, baekhyun's slender fingers rim the entrance of kyungsoo's entrance. kyungsoo shouts out a broken _“fuck! baekhyun, please.”_ as baekhyun's index finger inserts kyungsoo's anal, feeling him tighten around baekhyun's finger.

 

he hums around kyungsoo's cock, his index finger shooting in and out of kyungsoo's entrance. he adds another digit and feels kyungsoo clench around him even more tighter. he licks around the tip of kyungsoo's cock as his fingers crook a inside of kyungsoo. his teeth graze the skin slightly whilst his fingers instantly find kyungsoo's prostate. the rings burn in kyungsoo's ass, dizzying his head and fogging his mind with inevitable pleasure. his hand finds sanity in baekhyun's messy dark hair, pulling on the strands as well as pulling out a moan from baekhyun's lips. it vibrates against kyungsoo's skin and he continues to finger through baekhyun's dark locks, his hand clutching on the strands as baekhyun's mouth grows hotter around his cock and his ringed fingers persistently dart in and out of his entrance.

 

kyungsoo's hips stutter for a few seconds, feeling the pleasure drive him on the edge, his vision whitening at the corners, with baekhyun's mouth on his cock and those slender fingers in his ass, abusing his prostate.

 

baekhyun's tongue licks kyungsoo's balls before covering the length of his cock again and as he pulls out another suck, he hears another string of profanities leaving kyungsoo's mouth when a shoot of cum fills baekhyun's mouth. baekhyun drag his mouth back and pulls his fingers out of kyungsoo. his fingernails rim kyungsoo's entrance while he licks the corner of his lips for any remnants as he stares down on kyungsoo, the intensity and tension growing immensely between them along with baekhyun's heavy cock hanging between his thighs.

 

kyungsoo's cock grows limp as baekhyun covers the distance with his lips on kyungsoo's again. there's cum on his piercing and kyungsoo drags his tongue against it, licking into baekhyun's mouth. kyungsoo's hand find baekhyun's cock midst the haze, his fingers forming a ring around baekhyun's cock. kyungsoo pulls on his cock, flicks his wrist as baekhyun's moans travel into the cavern of his mouth.

 

baekhyun's hips unconsciously rock against the movement of kyungsoo's hand on his cock and they falter for a few seconds when kyungsoo presses his thumb against the slit. kyungsoo continuously jerks baekhyun off as their lips fight for dominance in a heated makeout, baekhyun's piercing digging into kyungsoo's lips, unaware of the marks it leaves on kyungsoo's bottom lip.

 

baekhyun feels his balls tighten, his gut being wrenched over by utmost desire as his cock becomes limp in kyungsoo's hand, staining his palm with cum.

 

he falls backwards on the bed, exhaustion filling his entire body, sedated by the waves of pleasure. kyungsoo wipes his hand on a cloth before diving into the bed with baekhyun, his leg crossing over baekhyun's, pulling him in close by the waist. baekhyun finds himself laughing into kyungsoo's chest, “so you cuddle, huh?”

 

kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but a small smile is curved on his heart-shaped lips, bruised red by baekhyun's. kyungsoo's thumb fingers the piercing on baekhyun's bottom lip, “y'know i've always wanted to feel that against my lips.”

 

baekhyun raises an eyebrow, “my piercing? you have a thing for my piercing?”

 

kyungsoo breathes out, “yeah.” he lets his hand fall to the circle of baekhyun's waist, rubbing random patterns on his skin, tickling baekhyun a bit.

 

baekhyun chuckles, jesting with his fingers prodding at kyungsoo's chest, “so you were hoping for something like this to happen?”

 

he feels the smack of kyungsoo's hand against his ass, the sound ringing in the room and baekhyun's cackling. kyungsoo's quiet laughter joins in thereafter, mingling with baekhyun's high-pitched laughter.

 

there is hesitation in kyungsoo's voice, as the laughter dies down and silence has fallen over them in a blanket of ease, when he asks baekhyun, “are you okay now?”

 

baekhyun tips his head backwards, watching kyungsoo's eyes shine slightly in the night. there is still a hint of desire from before but mostly concern in his irises. there is comfort in kyungsoo's body and baekhyun chases for it, aches for the warmth in his gazes. baekhyun's lips crack a smile, feeling the stretch of it burn his lips due to kyungsoo's constant abuse on his mouth with his persistent kisses.

 

baekhyun nods, his canines peeking out of the grin he reserves for kyungsoo.

 

_we're all okay now._

 

 

 


End file.
